Size Kink
by Doc Gonzo
Summary: "Being turned on/aroused at a distinct difference in size in comparison to your partner." So I had this Idea about Catra being really attracted to Adoras transformed Form (She-Ra), but being to ashamed to say anything on the Subject, and this kinda grew out of Proportion. Post Catra Redemption Arc, Established Relationship, Rated for mild Swearing and Violence.


"Being turnend-on/aroused at a distinct difference in size in comparison to your partner. Usually includes height, muscle size, and weight."

Hello and Welcome to my first Catdora Fanfiction.

So I watched the She-Ra Reboot, and to put it frankly I was greatly disappointed by how they chose to potrail the Horde and Hordak (Where the Hell are Mantenna, Leech and Modulok?!) ALSO, WHY ARE THERE LIZARD PEOPLE?! King Hiss had Snake People, the Horde never did, the only thing they had was Rattlor and he was on Lean from Enternia. Sweet Jesus, is it so hard to keep within the Laws of a well established Universe, I swear to flying Skeletor. They knew exactly how hardcore the Master of the Universe Community is, ah well enough ranting for now. Mabie Season 2 will safe the Horde for me a bit.

Kudos to thiefmaster95 on Devianart for the Title Image.

Anyways! The growing Relationship between Catra and Adora might be the saving Grace of this Reboot, and we hopefully have tow more Seasons to go. I became addicted to this Fandom, so here is my first catdora fic. What can you say a Catgirl and a Cute Blonde go well together.

I shamelessly stole the Catra-being-made-Royal-Guard Idea from usernamesteven's grandiose Work 'Brand New' over on Ao3, seriously go check it out.

Post Catra redemption Arc, established relationship,

Rated for Mild Swearing and Violence.

I sadly do not own She-Ra, or we would a much more appropriate Horde (thinking 2003 He-Man here), and Catdora but whatever.

* * *

Size Kink

Chapter 1

She tried her hardest to hate Bright Moon at first. It was so different from everything she had ever known. But in the End she had to admit to herself that it wasn't so bad. It was quite good really, she never knew what it was like to have other people that understood her besides Adora, and maby Scorpia.

It had taken some Time getting used to eat when she wanted, not having to wait for scheduled meal times. She had told Adora back then that it was to keep the Mouse Problem under Control, but really she had been starving growing up, Shadow Weaver had often seen it fit often to send her out without something to eat, so she had to wolf down whatever she could find.

Napping in clear Sight of anyone else had taken some getting used to at first as well, not being afraid of getting caught and being chastised for slaking of.

She had also quickly found out that the Training facilities in Brightmoon were nothing to scoff at either.

She had thought that the peaceful People of Brightmoon had never even seen a Lifting Bank or a Paddle Machine in their Life before, and was happily surprised by the neat Rows of Mats, Training machines and other well-kept work out equipment.

She was even more surprised by the Magic aided Simulation Room, that made the Hordes state of the art Simulation Room look like Childs Play in comparison. They even simulated Pain directly into the Brain (Don't ask her how that works, even if Entraptra had been memorized by the explanation). She had learned that Lesson the hard Way. Ouch.

It was also well visited, by the Civilians of Bright Moon as well as the Royal Guard.

Catra is in the middle of her Close Combat Practice, fighting off some Horde Foot-Men inside the Simulator. She easily side-stepped their slow Attacks and landed her Counter Attacks as precise as always, the simulations had been a welcome Distraction at first, but the predictable Nature of the generated adversary's was beginning to bore her. She stabs the last Hologram through the Chest, wachting it burst into Fragments, when she feels eyes on her. She had seen them watching her over the past few Weeks, but had thought nothing of it. She understood very well that they had every Reason to be weary of her, and only tolerated her because of Adoras insistence.

Catra turns around slowly, watching the Simulation fade to black, and reality starting to come back into Focus. She sees the Que-Angella, she has to remind herself, standing on the Observation Deck, together with the Caption of the Royal Guard, whose Name she still has to learn. The Queen motions for her to come up, when she sees her looking up to them.

Catra makes it up to the Observation Deck in just one Jump, a Jump she wouldn't have made half a year ago. All those Gym Hours were really paying off...or was it her renewed Closeness to Adora, a traitorous part of her mind whispers.

„Catra, what have I told you about using the Stairs and Elevators? Just because you can jump everywhere you need to go, doesn't mean you have to." Angella chastises her in a gentle teasing tone.

„I knowwwwww, but it's just much more convenient this way..." She trails of at the End, and both the Queen and the Guard Caption respond with a fond chuckle. She doesn't know when she started getting on their good Side.

„Now, Catra, what I actually wanted to talk about is, as you have surely noticed, we have watched your Training and your Behavior over the past few Weeks and have come to the decision that we will offer you a Place in my Royal Guard if you want it."

„That would of course contain a more rigorous Training schedule, as well as Combat Drills, and Scouting missions when your-" The Guard-Caption begins to explain.

Catras Mind has gone blank, the explanation of the Guard-Caption is completely lost on her. That these People, who's Home she tried to take away, whom she tried to hurt and even kill on many occasions would offer her forgiveness, Trust, Friendship and now even a Future!

„-we can of course talk about Salary after you served your Sentence-"

„Guard-Captian, I think we lost her some time ago" Angella stops the ranting Woman and leans down, and lightly touches her Face.

„Catra, Honey? Are you Okay? Can you hear me?"

Catra is embarrassed to feel her eyes tearing up, as she snaps back to the present.

She sniffs „I'm Okay, Sorry, still not used to People being all nice...and fuzzy"

„It's alright, dear. The Horde has thought you how to fight, but not what to fight for. They are cruel in the way that they form Children into Weapons, but no more of that." Angella says as she gently lays a hand on Catras Shoulder, and Catra has to think that she is right at least in that the Horde never thought her what to fight for. Only to _Fight_.

„So what do you say Catra, would you care to protect a worried Mother in her Old Age?" The Queen asks her with a small smile on her lips.

And how can she say no to that.

* * *

That is what brings her to her current predicament. She started Training with the other Guards the beginning of the week, and it had been good honestly, fun even.

She had known naturally that Adora trained in the Morning, she always had, even back in the Horde, she had joined her back then for some early morning Drills. But was usually to lazy for it. But since joining, or rather being manhandled into joining the rebellion, she had taken the mornings to nap as long as possible. There was nothing important she had to do anyways. Not like she was avoiding anyone.

But now that she had a schedule to follow again, her Problem was becoming clear to hear. Adora had started training as She-Ra recently, stating something about keeping the transformation longer and getting a better feel on her strength and speed when transformed.

The Problem was that her Girlfriend was generally hot, like really sexy _hot_. But give her that Sword and a little shout about Honor and Gray Skull or something, and she turned into a muscle-bound goddess. At first Catra had thought that she would get over it with time but it was only getting worse.

Right now, she should actually be spotting one of her fellow Guardswomen, but her eyes keep traveling over to where Adora is bench pressing a specifically designed weight bar, with at least 500 kg on each end. Entraptra had to make a new enhanced Weight Bar and Bench after a particularly embarrassing Incident involving She-Ra, Bow and the old weight Bar and Bank. Now there was a hole Section of the Training Room dedicated to She-Ra, although Scorpia used some of the Stuff occasionally.

She couldn't tear hear Eyes off Adoras glistening Biceps. She was making a cute strained Face, the transformation letting her eyes shine an even brighter blue.

„Seeing something you like, eh?" The Guardwoman she should actually be spotting teases her. She is too dumbfounded to answer at first, so the Guardwoman takes it as her queue to continue.

„I bet she has an 8 Pack under all that frilly Glory, but I'm sure you know all about that, don't ya?" She says in a lecherous whisper.

„What?! No! I mean yes, I do know, but we haven't done anything like that yet, I wouldn't even know how to ask." Catra says scraping her toes on the ground.

„Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought If my Girlfriend could transform into a 8 feet tall Sex goddess, I would damn well use it." The Woman gives her a Wink and walks off, leaving Catra standing there blushing like an Idiot.

* * *

She wants to talk about it, she really does, but there never she never finds an appropriate Time for it. There is still so much to do and rebuild, even with the Horde finally redrawing from Etheria. She is sure that the Horde has given not up on the Planet yet, they spend to many Years and resources on this Rock for that. The Horde is just bidding their Time, regrouping for a Counter-Attack after losing their Foothold on Etheria. They had defeated Hordak together, her and Adora, after a hard-fought battle in the Fright Zone, only to find out that he was but another mere Pawn in the Hordes endless Ranks.

Horde Prime had shown itself to them not soon after She-Ra had finished cutting of the pale Fiends Head. The multi-faced Entity had continued to mock them, telling them that this was just the beginning of a much bigger Scheme.

She had smashed the Screen after that, cutting off that...gloating thing. She can't believe that she ever willingly served something like that.

The Horde had started redrawing not soon after that, but she was sure that they would be back stronger and better armed than ever before. This had been a small Foothold, now they had the Attention of the entire Horde Empire, they were so screwed. Her Mind keeps trailing on these things to often lately. It's still better than thinking of certain other Topics.

She thinks of just coming up to Adora and asking her if she would screw her Mind out in her ridiculously sexy She-Ra Form, and slaps herself in the Face for that stupid Idea.

She doesn't want Adora to think that she likes She-Ra more than her own form, like that were even possible. But she knows who insecure Adora gets about things like these. Better to suck it up and keep quiet for now. She is just so ridiculously attracted to those hard arms and that toned belly... and those long flowing locks...

By the First Ones, she has to do something about this Situation or she will go crazy.

* * *

„Hey Catra, would you mind Sparring with me? Scorpia's buys right now and there is really no one else who can keep our pace up." Adora asks her, wearing her stupid Adora smile, with her stupid shinning Adora Eyes. It has totally nothing to do with, that Catra doesn't want to spar with her in her She-Ra Form for several Reasons...

„Nah, I don't really feel like it. Why don't you go look for someone else to use as Punching Bag?" She tries to wiggle her way out of this one.

„ _Cooooome_ on Catra, you haven't even done anything else than lie around and watch me!" Adora responds.

„What it's my free day! I don't need to train everyday!"

That was the Queue for Adora to start with the full Puppy Dog Eye Treatment. Like she could ever say no to those. Especially when there shining such a pretty bright blue. She takes a quick look around the Gym to make sure it's mostly empty.

„ _Allllright_ , Fine, but just one Round, OK?" 'Why am I doing this to myself. Alright, Self Control Catra. Just one Round, Catra thinks to herself, trying and failing not to smile at Adoras shout of Delight.

She steps up on the mats and gets into a low relaxed position, ready for an attack.

„Come on, Princess" She teases her, and makes a mocking hand gesture in Adoras direction.

Adora charges at her with a Battle Scream and she barely manages to side step, she got faster again. But still not as fast as her, she thinks, as she turns around fluidly and readies for a counter attack.

They spar like that for several minutes until Adora manages to get her locked up in a compromising position. There pressed chest to chest, and Adora has her hands locked up behind her back and her feet in a hold, she can't really tell from her position on the ground.

Catra feels the heat in her face growing, this is not exactly a new Position for them but Adora has a few inches of hight on her in this form not to mention a lot more muscle mass the her. She feels her toned Belly pressing against her and thinks that Guardswoman was probably right about the 8-Pack.

„You wanna give up, Catra? You can't get out of this one." Adora says, but Catra is not listening, all she feels is her arms being locked up by stronger ones, pressing her even closer into Adora. Thick thighs snaking around her own feet. Almost encompassing them.

„Catra? Are you listening? What is wrong with you-" She had started purring, and hadn't even noticed it herself. Adora cuts herself off mid-sentence, she knows what her purrs mean, knows all the pitches she can reach, highs and lows. Aroused, Scared, Content...and this one was definitely aroused.

Catra rips herself out of Adoras hold and springs to her feet, embarrassed. She can feel her Face burning bright now.

„I'm sorry..." Catra whispers and darts away to afraid to even look into her Girlfriends Eyes. They were surely filled with disgust and disappointment in her. She can't bear to disappoint Adora again. To hurt her again. So she does the only thing she knows to do in a Situation like this. She bolts.

„Catra wait! Dammit! PLEASE WAIT! CATRA!" Adoras shouts go on unheard. Catra is long gone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. Please point out any Mistakes you find, and leave a Review if you feel like it. If you can come up with a better Name then Size Kink, let me know. I'm Open to suggestions, this is more of a Work-In-Progress Title.

Horde Prime is the only one with authority over Hordak and the Real Supreme Leader of the Horde Empire, it is also originally dual faced, and Hordaks "Brother" in some Canons. I decided to make it a bit more monstrous here. Imagine it as a super advanced artificial Intelligence that has decided that everything in the Universe is beneath it and would be better of under its rule, and is generally quite effective in achieving these Goals.

Chapter 2 with Adoras POV, and Smut (probably) is coming up soon.


End file.
